Keith Olbermann/Bushed
Mr. Olbermann is amassing a list of what he calls scandals involving The Greatest Administration Ever! When The Greatest President Ever was forcibly removed by Obama's thugs, Olbermann decided to continue his hate-filled hate in a new segment entitled Still Bushed. What an asshole. 2007 First or Second * Fired Attorneys * Missing Body Armor * Plame Gate December 11, 2007 * Habeas Corpus Gate * Air Gate (EPA and WTC air quality) * NIE Gate December 12, 2007 * Blackwater-Gate * Communation-Gate * Gonzo-Gate (ABA awards him "Lawyer of The Year") December 13, 2007 * Lunatics-Gate * Attorneys-Gate * Blackwater-Gate December 14, 2007 * War Profiteering-Gate * Politics & Terror-Gate * Needless Secrecy-Gate December 17, 2007 * Waterboarding-Gate * Visitor log-Gate * Gonzo-Gate December 18, 2007 * NIE-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Any-Gate (Rove's memoirs) December 19, 2007 * Gonzo-Gate * Contractor Assault-Gate * Blackwater-Gate 2008 January January 2, 2008 * FEMA-Gate * Iraq War * Task-Force-Gate January 9, 2008 * Rape-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Katrina-Gate January 10, 2008 * No Bid-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Wiretap-Gate January 11, 2007 * Appointment-Gate * Grammar-Gate * Legacy-Gate January 14, 2008 * Hopeless-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Iran-Gate January 15, 2008 * Iran-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Terror-Gate January 16, 2008 * Legacy-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Plame-Gate January 17, 2008 * Rewriting History-Gate * Surge-Gate * Veterans-Gate January 18, 2008 * Blackwater-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Thou Shalt Not Touch-Gate January 21, 2008 * Investment-Economy-Really-Isn't-That-Great-Gate * Politicizing-The-Military-Gate * E-Mail-Gate January 23, 2008 * Mukasey-Gate * Surge Worked Politically-Gate * Surge Worked Militarily-Gate January 24, 2008 * Budget-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * 935-Gate January 25, 2008 * Perpetuity-Gate * Crony-Gate * 1984-Gate January 28, 2008 * Freedom Of Information Isn't Free-Gate * Torture-Gate * Waterboarding-gate January 30, 2008 * Perpetuity-Gate * Gonzo-Gate * Terry Gilliam-Gate January 31, 2008 * Lip Service-Gate * Surge-Gate * Commission-Gate February February 1, 2008 * Waterboarding-Gate * Surge Don't Work-Gate * Tone Deafness-Gate February 4, 2008 * Wrong War-Gate * Commission-Gate * Civil Liberties-Gate February 7, 2008 * Gulag-Gate * Gun Violence Is Funny-Gate * War Of Lies-Gate February 8, 2008 Part 1 * Detainee-Gate * Quail-Gate * Underqualified-Gate Part 2 * Not Investigating Waterboarding-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Telecom Immunity-Gate February 11, 2008 * Literacy-Gate * Earmarks-Gate * Show Trial-Gate February 13, 2008 * $4.00/Gallon Of Milk-Gate * Global Warming Denier-Gate * Media Manipulation-Gate February 15, 2008 * Detainee-Gate * Bush In The Bush-Gate * 1984-Gate February 18, 2008 * Scalia-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate February 19, 2008 * Cooking The Books-Gate * Immigration-Gate * Gonzo-Gate February 25, 2008 * Fight Till You Drop-Gate * No Bid-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate February 26, 2008 * MRAP-Gate * We Lied To You About Troop Reductions-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate February 27, 2008 * SCHIP-Gate * MRAP-Gate * Foreclosure-Gate February 28, 2008 * MRAP-Gate * Earmarks-Gate * Telecom Immunity-Gate March March 4-5, 2008 * missed 'em March 6, 2008 * Why You Don't Hire The Pathologically Religious-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate March 7, 2008 * National Intelligence Estimate-Gate * Gonzo-Gate * Clever By Half-Gate March 10, 2008 * Support The Troops, Only We're Not-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Loyalty-Gate March 11, 2008 * Halliburton-Gate * Dissent Is Disloyalty-Gate * You Lied, The Troops Died-Gate March 12, 2008 * Bear-Gate * No Bid-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate March 13, 2008 * Iraq-Gate * You Lied, They Died-Gate * Halliburton-Gate March 19, 2008 * 1984-Gate * OB/Gyn-Gate * Bear Stearns-Gate March 21, 2008 * Politics Is Always First-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Plame-Gate March 24, 2008 * Coalition Of The Bullied-Gate * Historical Delusion-Gate * Re-surge-Gate March 25, 2008 * Passport Peek-A-Boo-Gate * Sell Out Your Fellow Republicans-Gate * Watergate-Gate March 26, 2008 * McSame-Gate * The Surge Didn't Work-Gate * Moron-Gate April April 1, 2008 * Make It Up As You Go Along-Gate * Protect The Troops-Gate * Watch List-Gate April 2, 2008 * Domestic Spy-Gate * Conscience-Gate * Wrong Enemy-Gate April 3, 2008 * Gonzo-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate * Iran-Gate April 4, 2008 * R & D For Terror-Gate * Who Gets Help In The Home Mortgage Crisis-Gate * What They Really Think Of The Troops-Gate April 7, 2008 * Censorship-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * Mortgage-Gate April 8, 2008 * Waiver-Gate * Supporting The Troops-Gate * Why Is The Administration Siding With The Terrorists-Gate April 9, 2008 * Blackface-Gate * This Isn't A Game Of Battleship-Gate * Corporate Credit Card-Gate April 10, 2008 * Family Values-Gate * Exporting Democracy-Gate (Part "A") * Exporting Democracy-Gate (Part "B") April 14, 2008 * War Profiteer-Gate * Politics First, Qualifications Second-Gate * Politics First, Qualifications Second-Gate (Continued) April 15, 2008 * Waterboarding-Gate * G.I. Bill-Gate * Privatizing The Government-Gate April 17, 2008 * Al Qaeda Isn't In Iraq-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate, Part "A" * Support The Troops-Gate, Part "B" April 18, 2008 * Corrupt The Military-Gate * Housing-Gate * Win We Win, Lose We Win-Gate April 21, 2008 * Nevermind Ignoring the U.N., Kill It-Gate * Buying The News-Gate * Taunt The Enemy-Gate April 23, 2008 * Homeland Security-Gate * They Stand Up, We Stand Down-Gate * Are You Sure He's Getting Enough Oxygen-Gate April 24, 2008 * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate * Abstinence-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate April 25, 2008 * Recount-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate * Language-Gate April 28, 2008 * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate * War Profiteering-Gate * I'd Like To See Your Diploma-Gate April 29, 2008 * Blackwater-Gate * Health Care-Gate * Nexus Of Politics and Terror-Gate April 30, 2008 * Brain Damage-Gate * Losing-Gate * Homeland Security-Gate May May 1, 2008 * Telecom Immunity-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate * Blackwater-Gate May 2, 2008 * Iraq-Gate * No Child Left Behind-Gate * Any Excuse For More Guns-Gate May 5, 2008 * Electrocution-Gate * The Buck Stops Nowhere-Gate * Chutzpah-Gate May 7, 2008 * Blowing The Whistle On Whistle Blower-Gate * Fixing The 2008 Election-Gate * We Got Ya, Coming & Going-Gate May 12, 2008 * Siegelman-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * You Do Realize They Are Making This Up About Iran-Gate May 15, 2008 * Ahmed Chalabi-Gate * Send 'Em Back-Gate * War Profiteering-Gate May 16, 2008 * Mercenary Justice-Gate * View The Scenery While You Can-Gate * Why Does He Hate America?-Gate May 22, 2008 * Poison-Gate * Swift Boat-Gate * Phony War On Terror-Gate May 23, 2008 * Torture-Gate * We Support The Troops By Not Actually Supporting Them-Gate * Mustache-Gate May 27, 2008 * McSame-Gate * Phony War On Terror-Gate * Hypocrisy-Gate May 28, 2008 * War Profiteering-Gate * Draft-Gate * Delusions Of Grandeur-Gate May 30, 2008 * Terror & Politics-Gate * Terror & Politics-Gate * Terror & Politics-Gate June June 2, 2008 * War Profiteering-Gate * Still THE Campaign Issue-Gate * Out Of Order-Gate June 4, 2008 * Plame-Gate * Change The Judge-Gate * Appeasement-Gate June 5, 2008 * Idol-Gate * Real Republican Agenda-Gate * Appeasement-Gate June 6, 2008 * Blackmail-Gate * President May Not Be Rational-Gate * President May Not Be Rational-Gate June 17, 2008 * Support The Troops-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Pass The Buck-Gate June 19, 2008 * How's That Surge Working Now-Gate * Show Trial-Gate * Travel-Gate June 25, 2008 * Afghanistan-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Rove-Gate June 26, 2008 * Rigging The Election-Gate * More Oil Drilling-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate June 27, 2008 * Black List-Gate * Breaking The Military-Gate * Blackwater-Gate July July 1, 2008 * Halliburton-Gate * They're Doing It Again In Iran-Gate * Gitmo-Gate July 2, 2008 * Privatizing Your Money-Gate * Only Bush Can Go To China-Gate * Have You Got A Good Lawyer-Gate July 7, 2008 * Timetable-Gate * Injustice-Gate * Slow Learner-Gate July 8, 2008 * G8-Gate * Blowing Smoke-Gate * Scare Us But Don't Protect Us-Gate July 9, 2008 * I Can Make A Hat, A Broach, A Pterodactyl-Gate * Enemies At The Gate-Gate * Katrina Trailers-Gate July 10, 2008 * War? What War?-Gate * Ignoring The Constitution-Gate * FISA-Gate July 11, 2008 * Pain At The Gas Pump-Gate * Environmental "Protection" Agency-Gate * EPA-Gate The Sequel July 14, 2008 * War? What War?-Gate * America For Sale-Gate * Serial Driller-Gate July 15, 2008 * Reproductive Rights For The Rich-Gate * Support The Troops Contractors-Gate * America For Sale-Gate July 16, 2008 * Healthcare-Gate * Legacy-Gate * Appeasement-Gate July 17, 2008 * Library-Gate * Justice-Gate * Appeasement-Gate July 18, 2008 * Gas-Gate * Torture-Gate * Halliburton Electrocution-Gate July 21, 2008 * Lame Duck-Gate * Small Government-Gate * Justice Delayed-Gate July 22, 2008 * Appeasement-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate * Cuban Missile Crisis-Gate July 23, 2008 * Obama-Gate * Nexus Of Politics And Terror-Gate * FEMA-Gate July 28, 2008 * Support The Troops-Gate * VP Isn't All There-Gate * F'ing Stupid Idea-Gate July 29, 2008 * Blood For Oil-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * Goodling-Gate July 30, 2008 * The Petulant Of The United States-Gate * Oil Drilling Scam-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate July 31, 2008 * He Was So Bad We Had To Kill Him Twice-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Katrina-Gate August August 1, 2008 * I-35-W-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * Laptop-Gate August 5, 2008 * Then Why Are You Going?-Gate * That Could Mean There's Videotape-Gate * Don't Ask Don't Tell Don't Translate-Gate August 6, 2008 * The War Will Pay For Itself-Gate * Listening To The Generals On The Ground-Gate * Legacy-Gate August 7, 2008 * Bushonomics-Gate * Foxes Overseeing The Henhouses-Gate * Gitmo-Gate Auguest 8, 2008 * More Torture-Gate * Gitmo At The White House-Gate * Forgery-Gate August 11, 2008 * Do As I Say, Not As I Do-Gate * Anthrax-Gate * How About Asking The Iraqis-Gate August 12, 2008 * War Profiteer-Gate * Gears Grind Slowly-Gate * Cheney-Gate August 13, 2008 * Moron-Gate * Vacation-Gate * Death Sentence By Inertia-Gate August 14, 2008 * Cooking The Books-Gate * Kangaroo Court-Gate * Not Really Fighting Terrorism-Gate August 15, 20080 * Pay No Attention To The War-Gate * Rendition-Gate * Do As I Say, Not As I Do-Gate August 18, 2008 * Support The Troops-Gate * That's Why They Call It Counter-Intelligence-Gate * Domestic Spying-Gate August 19, 2008 * Irony-Gate * US Attorneys-Gate * Cold War Junior-Gate August 20, 2008 * Support The Troops-Gate * Phony Terror-War-Gate, Civilian Division * Phony Terror-War-Gate, Government Division August 21, 2008 * Foxes Guarding The Henhouse-Gate * Police State-Gate * Is Obama Already Running U.S. Foreign Policy-Gate August 22, 2008 * Helium-Gate * Global Warming-Gate * Can't Tell The Backside From The Elbow-Gate September September 5, 2008 * Airport Gate-Gate * McBush Onomics-Gate * Pillow Talk With Terrorists-Gate September 9, 2008 * Ollie-Gate * Spreading Democracy-Gate * Gratitude-Gate September 10, 2008 * FCS-Gate * Exactly Which Homeland Are You Defending-Gate * Sex For Oil-Gate September 12, 2008 * President Petulant-Gate * Blood For Oil-Gate * Mastermind-Gate September 15, 2008 * Unitary Executive-Gate * Stop Giving Me Such Good Material-Gate * GOT-Gate (Grand Old Terrorism) September 16, 2008 * Vaccine-Gate * Passport-Gate * Unravelling Iraq-Gate September 17, 2008 * Culture Of Lying-Gate * Katrina Redux-Gate * Anthrax-Gate September 29, 2008 * Gonzo-Gate September 30, 2008 * Gitmo-Gate October October 3, 2008 * Ah, There's Good News Tonight-Gate October 8, 2008 * Appeasement-Gate October 16, 2008 * Counter-Terrorism Is Just A Republican Slogan-Gate October 21, 2008 * Gitmo-Gate November November 5, 2008 * Voter Suppression-Gate * High School Musical-Gate * Swimming With The Sharks-Gate November 6, 2008 * I Could Write A Book-Gate * International Diplomacy-Gate * ICE-Gate November 7, 2008 * Gitmo-Gate * Iraq-Gate * Mining In The Grand Canyon-Gate November 10, 2008 * Georgia-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * (The Other) Bailout-Gate (or Windfall-Gate or, as Keith calls it: "Why Daddy Went To Jail") November 11, 2008 * Open The Floodgates-Gate * Bailout-Gate * Nexus Of Politics, Terror & Laziness-Gate November 12, 2008 * Memoir-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Bailout-Gate November 13, 2008 * Blackwater-Gate * ICE-Gate * Zombie President-Gate November 14, 2008 * Blackwater-Gate * Bailout-Gate * Siegelman-Gate November 19, 2008 * Abuse Of Power-Gate * Iraq Contractors-Gate * "Provider Conscience"-Gate November 20, 2008 * Family Values-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Parting Shots-Gate November 21, 2008 * Nipple-Down Economics-Gate * Yet Another CIA Cover-Up-Gate * Ex Post Facto-Gate November 24, 2008 * Privatize THIS-Gate * Once A Bushie-Gate * Well That Went Well-Gate November 25, 2008 * How Have The Mighty Fallen-Gate * Down The Memory Hole-Gate * Pardon-Gate November 26, 2008 * Pardon-Gate (including many from Texas and who were convicted during the 1980's Savings & Loan scandal) * Mukasey-Gate * Delusion-Gate December December 1, 2008 * Wow Did He Miss The Point-Gate * Mortgage-Gate * Torture-Gate December 3, 2008 * Society's Loss Is The Military's Gain-Gate * Torture By Proxy-Gate * Our Attorney General Is Not Rational-Gate December 4, 2008 * Global Warming-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Gonzo-Gate December 5, 2008 * Body's Not Even Cold Yet-Gate * U.S. Attorneys-Gate * Round-Up Gate December 8, 2008 * Bail Out-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * Intel-Gate December 9, 2008 * Harriet-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * IED-Gate December 10, 2008 * Union Busting-Gate * Preston Hollow-Gate * Condi-Gate December 11, 2008 * Award-Gate * Homeland Security-Gate * Endangered Species-Gate December 12, 2008 * Tech For Tat-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Torture-Gate December 16, 2008 * Revisionism-Gate * Revisionism-Gate (Again) * Revisionism-Gate (Even More) December 17, 2008 * Blackwater-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Intel-Gate December 18, 2008 * People Will Love Him When He's Dead-Gate * Nexus Or Politics And Terror-Gate * Insult The Dead-Gate December 19, 2008 * Gay-Gate * Environment-Gate * Gonzo-Gate December 23, 2008 * Get Me Out Of This-Gate * Wall Street Versus Main Street-Gate * She-Doth Protest Too Much-Gate 2009 January January 5, 2009 * Put Your Money Where Your Something Is-Gay * Chutzpah-Gate * Crazy Vice President-Gate January 6, 2009 * Rape Of The Environment-Gate * That's All You Got-Gate? * Farewell To The Chief-Gate January 7, 2009 * The Wages Of Sin-Gate * Accomplishment-Gate * Medal Of Freedom-Gate January 9, 2009 * Bailout-Gate * Neo-Con-Job-Gate * Torture-Gate January 12, 2009 * Bailout-Gate * Rewriting History-Gate * Repainting History-Gate January 13, 2009 * Seat-Filler-Gate * They Were Not As Smart As We Thought-Gate * Rewriting History-Gate January 14, 2009 * Tanner-Gate * How To Spend Your Waning Days-Gate * Bailout-Gate January 19, 2009 * Metaphor-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Political Capital-Gate